


Kiss of Life and Death

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Universe, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), M/M, Male Slash, Master of Death Harry Potter, One sided All Might/Harry, Quirks (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: The Staff of UA goes to investigate a mysterious coffin that was dug up.  After All Might opens the locked Coffin they meet an even more mysterious figure that was trapped inside the box. They learn that this person's quirks are truly powerful with Life and Death Balancing on the line.But they will soon learn that one person can’t have that much power without a catch.-------Harry Potter in the BNHA universe.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 65
Kudos: 562





	1. Chapter 1

Shoto Aizawa was not having a good morning. First, he was woken up at a godforsaken hour by the school and on top of that, it was a weekend. That’s how he found himself at the coordinates sent to him by the school’s principal, Nezu. Aizawa blearily looked around at the other staff members around him. Thirteen and Kayama were exchanging good mornings and Snipe offered him a stiff nod as a greeting. He was told that All Might was supposed to be present too, but was probably running late as usual. 

“ Good Morning everyone! Thank you again for joining me on such short notice.” Nezu said in his usual cheery voice. 

“Why’d you bring us out in the middle of nowhere Nezu?” Snipe asked looking around. They were indeed in the middle of nowhere. A stranded construction site in a city that looked long abandoned. 

“Ya this place is kind of giving me the creeps” Kayama chimed in. 

“ Yes, I have brought you all here because we were requested to look into a very unusual case. Behind me is a construction site the was recently active until they dug up a most mysterious object. A coffin! Looked to be centuries old, and heavily locked too.” Nezu said while gesturing behind them. Upon observation, the school staff saw that he was right. Behind him was a coffin, ancient-looking and covered in many locks. The strangest part was the purple aura coming from the coffin. It was inviting yet terrifying at the same time. 

“So what did they call a bunch of Pro-Heroes for? To take care of some creepy looking coffin?” Kayama asked. 

“ Not quite Kayama, notice the aura around the coffin. That same aura caused over 30 construction workers to fall unconscious once they came within 3 feet of it. They are unharmed but I’m afraid they are all still in comas as we speak, yet to wake up,” Nezu stated solemnly. 

Aizawa shared a look of shock with the other staff. 

‘Just getting close to that thing made 30 workers go into unwakable comas??’ Aizawa thought. 

“So you think that there is some ancient creature locked in there huh? And you brought us here to somehow get it out?” Snipe asked. 

“Sir maybe there was a reason something with that kind of power was locked up in the first place. Are you sure it’s the best to open this and possibly unleash unknown evil into the world?” Thirteen said uneasily. It was harsh to say but they were all thinking it. Why would someone go through all the trouble to bury a heavily locked coffin? Wouldn’t the person inside already be dead? Unless they were buried alive. Aizawa shuddered at such a horrible fate. 

“ Or inside of this coffin could be a powerful ally. Remember Thirteen all of our powers are great and could very easily be used for evil. It’s not the power that makes the hero, but the will and intentions behind it. Of all people I thought you would know that.” Nezu chided slightly. 

Thirteen nodded in understanding. 

“So how are we suppose to get this thing open if we can’t get within three feet of the thing?” Aizawa asked. 

“That’s where I think All might can come in handy. You see I plan too-” Nezu started to say but was cut off by a loud and recognizable laugh. 

“ Good morning fellow heroes! It is I All Might!” All Might boasted, landing down next to Nezu. “ I overheard you talking about getting something open. Is it that scary-looking coffin over there?” 

All Might started walking closer to the aura emitting coffin. 

“ Yes All Might as we were saying, the plan to get it open will start with-” Nezu started to say but was cut off yet again. 

“ That’s all you need? Stand back I will get this done quickly and we can all get breakfast afterward I know this great place with the best-” All Might started babbling as he walked towards the coffin. Despite the yells from other staff to stop, All Might proceeded to break off the locks one at a time. He seemed to be making good progress until he started slowing down. His body started slumping forward. 

“ It’s the aura! It’s affecting All Might. He’s starting to slow down.” Kayama said. 

“Almost there,” All Might said, struggling to stay upright. His knees were buckling and his eyes were getting heavy. As All Might ripped the last lock he fell onto his knees, slightly swaying side to side. 

“All Might you need to get out of there!” Thirteen yelled. Even All Might, the strongest hero was brought to his knees by this power. That kind of power was amazing and terrifying at the same time. 

The rest of the staff readied to get All Might but they were stopped by the sound of the coffin door dropping to the ground. 

Aizawa got into a fighting position. His morning grogginess was forgotten as he psyched himself up to face whatever ungodly monster All Might had just unleashed. 

“So beautiful.” All Might whispered in awe. 

‘What?! Did he hear that right?’ Aizawa thought. 

Looking back at the coffin it was empty. A figure had emerged from it. It was tiny compared to the hulking hero kneeling in front of it. They couldn’t make out its face from behind All Might. A thin-looking hand cupped around All Might’s Face. All Might himself did not move. He seemed to be in a trance-like state. 

“Step away from him!” Snipe commanded, already pointing one of his homing pistols at the figure behind All Might. This caused the figure to snap their head up and look at the rest of them. 

Aizawa stopped breathing. He couldn’t look away from the figure in front of him. 

They were beautiful. Long black hair framed a delicate face that looked like it was made of porcelain. Full pouty lips were parted in what looked like surprise. What held Aizawas full attention was the piercing green eyes that almost glowed. He assumed this is what angles would look like if they had fallen to Earth. But he had to pull himself from those thoughts. Angel or not this person was holding him and all of his colleagues under some sort of trance that made them unable to move. Aizawa sucked in a breath and activated his quirk. He felt his coworkers fall out of the trance around him. 

“ Who are you and what quirk did you just use on all of us?” He heard Kayama question behind him. She sounded fearless but the hilt of her voice let him know that she was freaked out. It was unheard of to use a trance-like quirk on so many people at once. 

The person in question never broke eye contact with Aizawa. It was making him a little unnerved, to be honest, but he would not let the unknown figure put him or the others under that trance again no matter how dry his eyes get. 

“ I can’t control it.” A small voice whispered. It came from the figure. It sounded scared and uneasy. 

“ What do you mean you can’t control it? Are you talking about the quirk you just used that made us all immobile?” Nezu asked. 

The figure nodded solemnly. They hadn’t made any real moves to attack them. ‘It could be true that they really couldn’t control their quirk.’ Aizawa reasoned. 

“ If you are telling the truth then I can bring you something to block your eyes. Just don’t try to attack me, ok?” Aizawa said wearily. It was weird. When he was in the trance not only could he not move, but he felt calm. Almost at peace. He hadn’t felt anything like that in a long time. 

Keeping eye contact Aizawa moved toward them. He cut off a section of one of his bandages and tied it over their eyes in a makeshift blindfold. After he was finished he stepped back. 

He heard a quiet ‘thank you’ whispered back to him. Now that they were no longer in battle mode the staff took a second look at the now blindfolded figure. 

They were small in stature and far too skinny. Aizawa thought that there was no way that they could be over the age of 17. He felt a slight pit in his stomach knowing that they had almost attacked someone the same age as one of his students. 

“ Now that that is settled with would you mind telling me your name and how you came to be locked in that coffin?” Nezu said stepping closer to the kid. Aizawa noted their shiver that came when Nezu mentioned the coffin. 

“ My name is Harry. They, they locked me in there.” The newly named Harry said quietly. A slight foreign accent was heard in his voice. 

“ Nice to meet you, Harry, my name is Nezu. I’m the principal at UA. Can you tell me who it was that locked you in there?” Nezu asked slowly like he was talking to a young child. 

“I thought they were my friends but...I was wrong.” Harry answered, tears streaming down his face from underneath the bandage. Aizawa felt his heart ache at the sight of such a beautiful child crying. 

“ Do you have any reason why they would do such a thing?” Nezu asked softly. 

“ They were scared of me. And the things I could do.” Harry answered. 

Nezu nodded in understanding. In the very beginning, when quirks started to appear, many children were seen as evil and dangerous. That was before we had a scientific understanding of what quirks are and before heroes became a major force of justice in the world. Nezu had heard stories of children being beaten and even killed in the early days because their quirks were seen as unnatural. He assumed this child had been one of those unfortunate children. But he wondered what quirk would cause people so much fear to lock and bury a child alive. 

“ I see young Harry. We all have powers but we have trained them and use them for good as heroes. We protect and save those in need.” Nezu stated. 

“ You’re a hero?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side, reminding Aizwaw of a puppy. 

“Yes, and these are my colleagues. We are teachers at a school where we teach children how to use their powers and quirks for good. Would you like to come back to the school with us? I promise that we will not do anything without asking you first, you will be very safe in our hands.” Nezu offered. 

Harry appeared to think about this offer deeply before nodding in agreement. 

“Excellent! Allow me to introduce you to my colleagues.” Nezu stated before going over everyone’s names. At her introduction, Kayama jumped in to tell Harry about how cute he is causing the kid to blush. At All Might’s introduction, Harry turned toward him. Still blindfolded and made his way to the hulking hero. 

“ Nice to meet you little one! I have to say your quirk is quite powerful! It even put the great All Might on his knees, and that’s saying something.” All Might stated, smiling a huge toothy grin. 

“ You’re injured,” Harry said. This caught All Might a little off guard. 

“Haha never fear I am fine your little quirk did not hurt me.” All Might said. 

“ No. You’re not fine. You’re dying.” Harry said stepping closer to All Might. 

‘How did he know that All Might was injured? He couldn’t even see him to tell. It must be another quirk that he has.’ Aizawa wondered. Before he or All Might could question Harry further he moved to grab All Might. But instead of attacking, he grabbed All Might’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone was too shocked to move. This small, now blindfolded kid had pulled All Might into a lip lock. It looked too ridiculous to be true. Harry pulled back and let All Might go. 

All Might stumbled back. The others stepped forward, thinking Harry had poisoned or stunned him with the kiss. Before they could attack All Might raised a hand to stop them. He raised up his shirt to where his scar was. To their astonishment, his wound looked to be healing. It was slow-moving but it was healing. All Might looked at Harry in awe. 

“How-how did you?” He stuttered out. 

“ I’m cursed with these powers. What you just experienced was what is known as the Kiss of Life. I poured life source into your damaged core. That’s a pretty nasty wound so it will take a couple of months to fully heal. What you called my trance-like power is a calming gaze...... It's used to put those who are dying or wounded under a sense of calm and immobility at ease so I can heal them easier.” Harry stated calmly. 

They all digested this information. All Might was still too shocked to say anything. He had carried this wound for five years and had succumbed to the idea that it will cause his eventual death. If what

young Harry said were true, he may not have to die after all. Nezu was the first to speak out of all of them. 

“You say that your power is a curse but look at what you have done for All Might here. You have given him new life, what is so terrible about that?” Nezu asks. 

Harry turns from them, seemingly in shame. 

“ My powers are a two-sided coin. I may have the power to give life to those in need but I also have the power of unholy destruction. It’s called the Kiss of Death.” He states, hanging his head low. 

‘ Did he really just say that he has the power to kill someone with a kiss?’ Aizawa thought. It sounded ridiculous but if he had just not witnessed him cure All Might of his deadly wound that not even Recovery Girl could fix, it could be true. 

“ What a heavy burden for one so young to carry. I am truly sorry for what you have suffered. If you do wish to learn how to control these powers then you are welcome in my school. I will not have someone so young with such great power fall into the ways of evil if I could have stopped it.

What do you say?” Nezu asks. 

The staff looks to the kid with sorrow in their eyes. A quirk that can save or take a life. It truly was a burden of a quirk to have. They felt sorry for the youngling. 

“ I will come with you, and learn to control this burden,” Harry says. 

“ Then it’s agreed. We shall take you to the school at once.” Nezu says. 

Aizawa hopes this is the right decision. After all, school had only been in session for a couple of weeks, and taking on a student like Harry would add on a lot more workload. But something about the kid called to him. It’s like he wanted to help him and be close to him. 

Or maybe it was too early in the morning and he just needed a cup of coffee. 


	2. An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

After getting back to the school, Harry was taken to the dorms to rest. The dorms weren’t used much unless an enrolled student couldn’t make the commute every day. This left the rest of the staff to congregate in the staff lounge. Aizawa had immediately made himself some coffee to try to soothe his raging thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kid. What hell had he endured to be betrayed and buried alive by his friends? Was he even mentally sound? And what were they going to do about his incredible and deadly power? Aizawa thought back to the ride back to campus where Nezu continued to question Harry. 

_“How old are you, Harry?” Nezu asked, breaking the silence on the ride back to the school. Harry had been distractedly toying with his long hair. Aizawa thought it must have been a nervous tic. He couldn’t blame his nerves, after all, Harry was blinded and left to the mercy of people he had just met. On the other hand, being blinded actually seemed to soothe his nerves as he had calmly let Thirteen guide him into the staff vehicle. Maybe he was terrified of using his trance-like quirk again and hurting someone._

_“ Oh I was locked up for a very long time but I think I’m 17, Harry stated. The age fit his smaller stature but his otherworldly appearance made him look much older than that. Aizawa couldn’t stop thinking about how he had thought Harry was an Angel the first time he saw him. “_

_You are the same age as most of my first-year students. I’m sure it would not be difficult for you to fit into a class. Classes have only started a few weeks ago and I’m sure Mr. Aizawa would be able to fit you into his class. That class 1A is most impressive in their hero studies,” Nezu says, squeaking in affirmation. Harry smiled weakly. Even though it was weak Aizawa felt his heart quicken at the sight._

_“ I appreciate the offer sir, but I have fought in many battles and wars. I have no wish to fight anymore or gain fame as a hero among men. Now that I’m thinking about it, the thought of injuring another human being makes me feel physically sick. I don’t think I would be any use to you or your school.” Harry said, his smile slowly fading as he spoke. Nezu nodded his head in understanding. The rest of the staff were shocked. They had not heard of such a promising student willingly deny an opportunity to become a hero._

_“It is very humble of you to say that young Harry. And though I commend your vow of peace, I have to disagree with you. You would be an excellent addition to my school. If you wish to not use your power to fight then why not use it to aid those who will?” Nezu stated triumphantly._

_“ Look at what you did for All Might here! He had condemned that wound to take him to his grave but with you, that might not be the case. Even our own Recovery Girl could not help him in the way you did.” Nezu continued._

_“ Recovery Girl?” Harry asked. “_

_Yes, the school nurse. She has a quirk similar to your own where she can heal others with just a kiss. But of course, she does this by taking life energy from the recipient to achieve this. Her power has its limits but it seems that yours does not have this same barrier. Am I right?” Kayama said._

_“ No, I do not need to take life energy out of the person. As far as I can tell I think I pull life energy from the Earth, channeling it through my body, and into the person I’m healing. But bringing someone back to life takes a lot of energy and channeling that much usually knocks me out for a couple of days,” Harry replied. Kayama let out a noise of surprise._

_“ How can you say that so nonchalantly?? Do you really have that power? I thought it was just an over-exaggeration….,” Kayama asked._ What Harry had told them was nothing short of amazing. With power like that, they could save many heroes' lives. But once word got out that there was a hero that could stop death there’s no telling what villains may do to get to him. Even with the possible dangers, Aizawa couldn’t help but think back to the look of hope on Harry’s face when Nezu offered him a position at the school. _“_

_I will obey your wish to not fight or be in the limelight as a pro hero, but if you could help more heroes like All Might and save countless others would you?” Nezu offered. Harry seemed to think about this deeply before nodding yes._

_“ Then it is settled that tomorrow morning you will be introduced as Aizawa’s new teaching assistant. And when you are not needed in class you can help out the Recovery girl in the nurse's station. This way you will learn about how to control your quirk in the class without giving up your identity.” Nezu stated cheerfully._

_Aizawa almost fell over from shock. Student-teacher?! He hadn’t agreed to anything like that. How’s he going to teach without staring at the literal god-like angel sitting next to him. Not to mention his class will be sure to have many questions. He wasn’t sure Harry could handle being investigated and bombarded by his students. They were pretty driven when they wanted something. Looking over at Harry's hope-filled face made up Aizawa’s mind for him. He wasn’t going to let his class tear down his Angel. They had to get through him first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments, here is chapter 2. It's a little short sorry.


	3. Meet the Class

The next morning, Aizawa set out to get Harry from the dorms. It was early and way before school started so hopefully, there would not be any nosy students poking around.   
Thirteen and Kayama or Midnight as she prefers to be called had set Harry up with a costume that would hide his identity. There was no use letting the students know that their student teacher was the same age as them. Not to mention Aizawa didn’t know if he could keep himself from seriously maiming a student the second he heard some perverted comment about Harry’s looks.   
Aizawa knocked on the dorm door. 

“Oh, just a second!” A soft voice answered from inside.   
The door slowly opened to reveal a black cloak clad Harry. It was long enough to touch the floor and seemed to have a large hood attached to the back. Harry had his eyes closed and was shifting side to side nervously. 

“Would you mind tying my blindfold for me?” Harry asked, holding out the bandage. 

“Uh sure,” Aizawa responded, tying the bandage around Harry’s eyes again. After that Harry pulled the hood of the cloak over his head. It pitched his face in darkness to the point you couldn’t make out any facial features. 

“ Pretty spooky right? Thirteen and Midnight said that this should make sure that no one sees my face.” Harry said nervously laughing.   
He was right. Thirteen and Midnight had definitely made sure that Harry’s identity was masked. But the black cloak kind of looked villainess.

‘Maybe I could use how unsettling the costume looks to my advantage.’ Aizawa thought. He didn’t have to worry about perverted students anymore but instead about the ones who get too curious about whose under the cloak.   
Aizawa took the lead and guided Harry down the hall. The school was so big that you could easily get lost, blindfolded or not. 

“The other staff told me a bit about your class. They seem to be pretty powerful. They also said that I need to think of a hero name but I can’t think of anything good,” Harry said as they walked through the empty halls.   
‘ A hero name? The first time I saw him I thought he was an Angel. And the name was pretty fitting considering his power to heal.’ Aizawa thought. 

“Angel,” Aizawa said.   
Harry stopped in his tracks. 

“What did you say?” Harry asked. 

‘Shit I didn’t mean to say that out loud. He’s probably on to me and thinks I'm some perverted freak. Stay calm, maybe you could explain your way out of this,' Aizawa thought panicked. 

“Your hero name should be Angel. It fits your healing power. Many people often think angels are the cause of miraculous healing.” Aizawa said, trying to keep his voice steady. Nervous sweat dripped down his face.

“Oh, Angel huh? It’s not something I would’ve chosen myself but...I like it,” Harry said. 

‘Oh my god, he bought it!’ Aizawa thought.   
The rest of the walk to class was silent. Unbeknownst to them, they had been spotted by a certain student who prides himself on being early to school.   
The first bell hasn’t even rung and rumors about the mysterious person with Mr.Aizawa have already started.

____________________

Izuku Midoriya was surprisingly early to school on a Monday morning. Usually, he’s lucky to get there as soon as the first bell rings. It wasn’t like he was slacking or anything, he had just spent the whole night flipping through his notebooks and going through scenarios of how quirks can be used in specific fights. A shout from in front of him pulled Midoriya out of his thoughts. 

“ Good morning Midoriya!” Uraraka said. Even though it was early she still had that signature smile. 

“ Good morning to you too Uraraka,” Midoriaya said, stopping beside her. Before they could continue talking Iida ran up to them. 

“ Good morning fellow classmates. As Class Rep, I am usually opposed to gossip but I can not keep this to myself,” Iida said. 

“What’s so important that you're challenging your own morals, Iida? This is so out of character,” Uraraka asked. 

“ Early this morning I was patrolling the halls as it is my duty as soon to be class Rep to make sure the school is safe and in working order. This included checking each smoke detector-” Iida was cut off by both Midoriya and Uraraka. 

“ Just get the point already!” They both said. 

“Oh of course. This morning I saw Mr. Aizawa walking with an unknown person. They were wearing a black cloak that completely covered their face. Mr. Aizawa was unusually close to this person and holding their arm,” Iida reported. 

“ That’s strange, do you think this could be a new student? This seems highly unlikely since the entrance exams are over and we have already been in school for a couple of weeks. Maybe they were transferred from another school into the hero course on recommendations....” Midoriya said. Midoriya and Iida continued to speculate on the possibilities of a new student being transferred in. They didn’t notice Uraraka next to them blushing profusely. 

“Honestly do all you boys think about is new competition? Iida said that Mr. Aizawa was very close to this person, even holding their arm. Think about it, have you ever seen Mr. Aizawa show any emotion besides disdain for someone? I can only conclude that who Iida saw was none other than Mr. Aizawa’s significant other!” Uraraka said.   
Midoriya blushed at the conclusion. 

‘Mr. Aizawa had a significant other? He’s terrifying. I can’t even imagine how scary they are.” Midoriya thought. 

“Now that you mention it Mr. Aizawa actually looked happy. He wasn’t even grimacing like usual,” Iida said thoughtfully. 

“ Then that settles it! I wonder if we will get to meet them? I mean we are his students, after all, we should get to meet them.” Uraraka said.   
She continued talking about how beautiful it was that someone as scary and depressing as Mr. Aizawa could find love. The three walked to class together with a crowd as the first bell rang. 

After they entered the class they were stunned. At the front of the class was Mr. Aizawa but next to him was the figure that Iida had described. 

‘Only Iida didn’t mention how intimidating the cloaked figure was’ Midoriya thought. ‘Seriously that look could scare even a top villain.’  
The rest of the class had the same reaction as they filed in, but a stern look from Mr. Aizawa made them hurry to their seats. But that didn’t stop the hushed whispers about the new mysterious figure sitting at the front podium. The whispers included everything from it being a new student to being a new obstacle that they have to fight that day.   
After the second bell, Aizawa spoke in a loud and firm voice above them. 

“ Everybody stop talking, class is in session. Before I move on to your results from the combat training yesterday, I have an announcement,” He stated.   
The class held a breath in suspense. 

“ I’d like you to meet Angel. He is your new assistant teacher. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you treat me with. Now moving on I watched the video feeds from your combat training….” Aizawa continued.   
Midoriya couldn’t seem to pay attention to what he was saying. 

‘Assistant teacher? Angel? As far as I know, there haven’t been any assistant teachers at UA before.’ Midoriya thought. As for the name, he could only assume it was a hero name, but that cloak and intimidating appearance was far from angelic. Maybe the cloak was hiding a serious injury, or maybe he was a hero in witness protection. The conspiracies went on in his head until something Aizawa said shook him out of his thoughts. 

“ Now let’s get onto business. Our first task will decide your future,” Aizawa said.   
The class inwardly freaked out thinking they had to endure another quirk test. 

“You will be choosing your Class Representative,” he announced.   
Midoriya let out an audible sigh. He didn’t think he could take another beating from his quirk.   
The class erupted into chaos until Iida broke it up with promoting a class election.   
In the end, it was Midoriya who became Class Rep.  
After that, the class broke for lunch.   
\---------------------------  
Inside the teacher’s lounge Aizawa sat down across from Harry, setting down some rice in front of him.

“ You should be able to take off your blindfold to eat, we’re sitting in the corner of the room so I don’t think you could catch anyone in your quirk. And don’t worry about me, I can always use my erasing quirk,” Aizawa said. Harry sighed in relief, lowering his hood and taking off his bandana. Aizawa gagged on his drink at the sight.

‘ Damn. Thank god for that hood or who knows how his students would react. The last thing he needed was his students harassing Harry. The kid was shy enough.’ Aizawa thought. 

“ Your class is pretty impressive Aizawa. Some of your students have a true passion for what they do,” Harry said. Aizawa nodded in agreement. Before they could keep talking an alarm blared through the school.   
WARNING LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH. ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE THE BUILDING. 

‘A security breach? Shit, he had to go protect the school but he couldn’t leave Harry by himself.’ Aizawa thought. 

“ Don’t worry I’ll take care of him! I can’t change into my All Might form right now but I’ll keep young Harry safe don’t you worry,” All Might said from behind them. Before Aizawa could protest All Might had already left with Harry. 

‘DAMN IT, I don’t have any time to go after them, I need to go protect the students. All Might better not try anything with Harry. Number one hero or not he’d take him on himself if something happened to his Angel,’ Aizawa thought as he ran off to the front of the school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the new assistant teacher really a hero? Or are Uraraka's fantasies coming to life.  
> Who broke into the school and can they escape Aizawa's wrath? More importantly, what does All Might plan to do with sweet young Harry?  
> Tune in next time on Kiss of Life or Death!


	4. The Kiss

Harry’s POV 

Alarms sounded throughout the school. The loud noise triggered Harry’s fight or flight and he was starting to panic. He tightened his grip on All Might’s hand who was pulling him through the halls. Harry could feel his own breath starting to quicken as a panic attack started. He felt himself instinctively reach for a wand that has been long gone by now. His blindness was not helping his anxiety either, but he couldn’t risk hurting others with his gaze, especially with students around. 

‘ _Why couldn’t he ever have gone to a normal school that wasn’t attacked on a daily basis?’_ He thought. The thought of his old school gave him a sense of clarity in his panicked thoughts, enough to sense that All Might had pulled him into a room that dulled the noise. 

All Might lead them to a couch to sit on. 

“ Don’t worry this is my office. All teacher’s offices act as a kind of panic room against attacks on the school so we should be safe,” he said. 

Harry was still clutching his hand but was starting to come down. He noticed that All Might’s hand was smaller than the last time. 

Harry reached out to feel his face and felt that it had somehow shrunk too. 

“ You’ve gotten smaller?” Harry said as a statement, but it came more like a question. 

All Might laughed at this. 

“ Great observation there kiddo! You remember that wound that you started to heal for me?” he asked. Harry nodded. 

“ That altered my Quirk which in a sense allows me to take on a super awesome hero form and have abilities like super strength. But the wound damaged me to the point where I can’t use my quirk for more than a couple of hours. So when I’m not in that form, I’m who I am now. Er, smaller but still the same heroic ALL MIGHT,” he said, emphasizing the last words like it was really important. 

“ Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you how you’ve felt since yesterday and how your wound is doing?” Harry asked. 

“ As a matter of fact, I feel great! I was actually able to stay in this form for two hours straight today. Right now I’m resting up for a class I have this afternoon. But, my wound looks totally different. That’s one heck of a quirk you have,” All Might said. 

Harry smiled at the compliment. Honestly, he had never been praised for his powers. But Harry knew that All Might would take away his compliment as soon as he saw his true powers and how horrible they are.

In reality, All Might was thinking the complete opposite. 

  
  


All Might’s POV

All Might struggled to get through teaching his classes that morning. He felt great. Better than he had in years. He didn’t even break a sweat keeping his form for the past two hours. 

He honestly couldn’t believe what had happened. 

He had opened a scary-looking coffin and out popped a beautiful demi-god that kissed him. 

Now his life-ending wound is healing and he feels better than he ever has. He couldn’t describe what it felt like being kissed by him but the closest thing he could describe was being drowned in pure light. The feeling was intoxicating. And all he wanted was more. 

As soon as the lunch bell rang All Might hightailed it out of his classroom and straight to the teacher's lounge where he knew he would see his beauty. 

Sure enough, he saw him walk in, being guided by Aizawa. All Might felt a little bit of anger in the pit of his stomach. Aizawa seemed to have a tight hold on his little Beauty. 

He needed to think of a way to separate the two and get Harry to himself. 

Like a godsend, the school alarms went off. All Might immediately jumped at the opportunity to take Harry, not giving Aizawa a chance to argue. Besides, Aizawa had to go save the school. The least All Might could do in his weakened form was make sure the newest ‘assistant teacher’ was kept safe. 

He hurried along, guiding Harry to his office. He noticed Harry was clutching his hand pretty tight. The kid had mentioned being in previous battles before. 

_‘The thought of nearby conflict is probably upsetting him_ ’ All Might thought. He offered Harry the knowledge that his office was extremely safe and they should be fine, in hopes to ease his worries. The thought of his Beauty being so upset made All Might worried. Harry should never have to worry again, after all, he had ALL MIGHT the strongest hero around to protect him. 

He was surprised that Harry wanted to know how he was feeling. But thinking about Harry’s quirk made him think that he truly knew how close All Might was to his death bed. 

All Might wanted to tell him he had never felt better in his life. That Harry was a saving light that he had a taste of and never wanted to let go. But he decided to stick to the basics about how he was doing good and that his wound had started to heal. 

All Might shifted, he needed to act now while they were alone without anyone interfering. The alarms had stopped a while ago but Harry didn’t seem to notice. 

“Harry I was wondering if you could use your quirk again. On me.” He said. 

‘ _Ok that didn’t come out as smooth as I thought it would but at least it was straight to the point_ ,’ All Might thought. 

“Oh, um ya, I mean of course. I know the first time was surprising since I didn’t ask or anything but I could feel how much pain you were in and-” Harry said starting to ramble. His hood made it so you couldn’t make out his face but there might have been a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

All Might cut his rambling off. 

“ It’s ok. It was great. I never thought I had a chance of recovering but now you’re here and I'm no longer a dead man walking,” All Might said inching closer. 

“ Oh that's good to hear,” Harry said, reaching out to find All Might’s face. 

“If you want I can-mff,” Harry had started to say but was cut off by lips crashing into his. 

All Might could already feel euphoria wash over him as his lips connected with Harry’s. The feeling was intoxicating. He wished this feeling could last, with just him and his guiding Beauty. 

But of course, it didn’t. 

All Might pulled away from Harry as soon as he heard a gasp come from the other side of the room. Looking over he saw Midoriya, standing in the doorway with his jaw on the floor. 

‘ _Oh shit, I completely forgot I was supposed to talk to him the second part of lunch. He must've come over here after the alarms stopped._ ’ All Might thought. 

“ I-I’m so sorry All Might I didn’t know you were busy-.....” Mydoriya stuttered out, blushing madly. 

' _OH GOD he just walked in on All Might making out with someone. This is so embarrassing_ ,' Midoriya thought.

He looked to see who the other person was. It was- Mr. Aizawa’s assistant teacher?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all of the comments, they really motivate me to continue this story. I hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Kisses for All

CHAPTER 5 

Midoriya’s POV

After the alarms stopped and everyone had stopped panicking after Iida’s speech the school settled back to its usual state. Midoriya decided to visit All Might in his office since he had wanted to talk to him after lunch. After accidentally walking in on All Might and the new assistant teacher, his thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute. 

‘ _What do I do in this situation? This is so awkward I can’t even think of what to say_.’ Midoriya thought. 

All Might stood up and started walking towards him, probably to try to pass some lame excuse. The sudden movement caused Harry’s hood to fall down, exposing his face and long hair. 

Instead of a devastating injury like Midoriya had thought the cloak had been hiding, he saw a beautiful pale face framed by long black hair. 

Mydoriya was actually quite shocked at how pretty Angel was, but was more focused on the Blindfold. 

‘ _Why was he wearing a blindfold? Did that have any connection to when Iida saw Mr. Aizawa guiding him through the school? Was it possible that the assistant teacher was blind?_ ’ Midoriya thought. He was too deep in thought when All Might was finally faced to face with him but before he could speak a second bell rang signaling the end of lunch. 

Midoriya squeaked out something along the lines of being late for class and that he had to go before practically running down the hall. His cheeks were still blushing red from the experience. 

* * *

Normal POV

Harry chose to speak up. 

“Do you think you should go catch him?” he asked. 

All Might sighed. “ No, I'll talk to him after school. And don’t worry about your little hood slip, Midoriya is trustworthy with secrets.” 

“Oh?” Harry inquired. 

“ Yes, young Midoriya is actually my successor. This wound had me condemned for death sooner than later. I wanted someone to continue my legacy and I thought no one was better than him, so I passed my powers of One For All to him. He still has a long way to go but I think he’ll be great. Maybe even better than me.” All Might laughed at the statement wholeheartedly. The way All Might spoke about Midoriya showed that he cared a lot about the kid. Harry also thought he was pretty young to have the greatest power in the world and the world's expectations on his shoulders. It was quite similar to how he himself had been at Midoriya's age. 

“ So he is the only one that knows about your weakened state?” Harry asked. 

“ Yes, the staff and Midoriya are the only ones aware that I am not at my full power. If a villain found out I was weak then it could be disastrous.” All Might said in an uncharacteristic solemn tone. 

“ The same if they were to find out about my powers of Life and Death,” Harry stated. 

“Yes, I suppose being the most powerful comes with heavy burdens, but we’ll be alright. I have faith in the next generation of Heroes, after all, that’s why I agreed to teach them.” All Might said proudly.

“ Well enough worrying about things that we can’t control, let me take you to the school nurse. I’m sure she’s been waiting to meet you.” All Might said, whisking Harry down to the nurse’s office. 

* * *

  
  


Meeting Recovery Girl was interesting. Both Harry and her talked for what seemed like hours about how they assumed their powers worked. Recovery Girl explained hers as drawing life energy from the patient and then forcing it back into them at the desired wounded area. 

Harry’s power differed to where he drew life energy directly from the earth around him. This allowed him to cure serious and deadly wounds that Recovery Girl would not be able to heal unless she risked pulling too much energy from the patient and killing them. 

She found it amusing that they both channeled their quirks through kisses. The woman simply stated that kisses are the truest form of healing and that there is nothing like a mother’s healing kiss. Harry enjoyed talking with her. When Aizawa came to pick him up she said he was welcome back to her office anytime. 

Since classes were over Aizawa offered to walk Harry back to his dorm room. Harry accepted the offer since the long day of being in an unknown surrounding was exhausting, especially since he was blinded. 

As they walked Harry asked what had happened when the school was attacked. 

Aizawa said that it was just paparazzi trying to break in since they found out that All Might was a teacher. 

“ Wow he must be a pretty big deal,” Harry said smiling at the obvious tone of dislike in Aizawa’s voice when talking about All Might. 

“ He’s been called the greatest Pro Hero ever, but I think he’s just an ego in a jumpsuit,” Aizawa said. Harry snickered at the comment. He was starting to think that Aizawa and All Might don’t like each other. 

‘ _They probably don’t know how much they have in common._ ’ Harry thought. He had heard both of them talk about their students and felt their passion for teaching the next generation of heroes. Their personalities were just too different to exist in the same room. 

Harry felt Aizawa stop and figured they must be at the door to his dorm. 

“You don’t need to wake up early tomorrow. I’m taking the class to a training facility for the day with Thirteen. Later in the afternoon you and...All Might will show up to see how the training went. They aren’t doing anything too risky but just in case any get hurt I figured you could help out.” He said. Harry didn’t miss the reluctant way he stated that All Might will be the one taking Harry to the facility. If he didn’t know any better he would think Aizawa was jealous. 

“Ok, keep the kids safe before I get there ok? I don’t want to have to resurrect anyone on my second day.” Harry said lightly, earning a chuckle from Aizawa. It was the first time he’d heard the man laugh. Harry opened the door to his dorm but before going in he turned toward Aizawa. 

“ Thank you for showing me around the school today and eating lunch with me. I really enjoyed my time with you.” Harry said. Before Aizawa could answer, Harry stood on his tip-toes and kissed the man on the cheek. 

“ See you tomorrow!” He said, swiftly closing the door on Aizawa’s shocked face. 

If Harry hadn’t been blindfolded he would’ve seen the man's jaw gaping open in shock. 

‘This kid is going to be the death of me,’ Aizawa thought before trudging back to his office to grade papers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday the Thirteenth so here's a new chapter. Enjoy


	6. The Battle

It was the next day and Midoriya had been avoiding All Might all day. He knew that he should let the man talk to him and explain whatever had happened the day before but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was just too weird. All Might was his most favorite hero and his mentor. It was too weird to think about his being involved with someone. Midoriya had to rationalize things that All Might was an adult and Angel was...however old Angel was. It was kind of hard to tell with their cloak being up all the time...They were both consenting adults he shouldn’t be freaking out about it. But now that he thought about it Angel looked kind of young...maybe he should think about something else. 

Class 1-A just pulled up to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (UFC). As they entered the building, Space Hero Thirteen greeted them. She gave a speech about how each of the quirks could be used for the sake of human life. As soon as she finishes speaking, a black hole appears and dozens of villains jump out. Aizawa tells his students that this is not apart of their training and to stay together.  
Aizawa couldn’t believe that a group of villains would infiltrate a UA facility. He prepared for battle by sporting his signature shades. Ordering Thirteen to protect the students he races towards the villains. He overhears them saying that All Might should have been there and another suggested killing some students to get him to appear.  
Aizawa grew angrier as they casually talked about his student’s lives. Like hell would he let them be harmed by these losers. As Aizawa started picking the villains off one by one he started to notice just how many there were. He couldn’t do this forever. He just needed to hold them off until All Might got here. 

Meanwhile, with the students, Thirteen tried to get them out of the facility but the doors were locked. A warping villain in the form of a black mass surrounds them and tells them there is no use in escaping and that they will fall to the League of Villains.  
Thirteen was shocked that this many villains would attack students. That was until she heard that their plan was to kill All Might. She needed to buy time until he showed up, but how could she protect all of the students until then? Before she could act, two students, Bakugo and Kirishima attacked the Warp villain.  
Their attacks did nothing but upset the villain. It retaliated by warping several students to different places in the facility.  
‘Damn it’ Thirteen thought. How was she supposed to protect them now, when half of them are elsewhere. She looked in the distance to see Aizawa still fighting the hoard of villains. He looked to be keeping his ground but she could see the tell-tale signs of fatigue starting to show.  
‘All Might you better get your ass down here soon’ Thirteen thought. The battle had just started but other than her and Aizawa, it was a class of untrained freshmen against hordes of villains.  
The odds were not in their favor at the moment. 

\-------------------------------------

All Might was just getting to UA and he was already exhausted.  
Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost 1 in the afternoon. He was running really late and was already supposed to have picked up Harry and gone to the training facility. Feeling his aching body he was starting to regret all of the Hero work he had done that morning. But he couldn’t help it now. When he saw someone in need he had to go and save them, it was just in his nature.  
He found Harry in Recovery Girl’s office where he had been helping her with various students' minor injuries through the morning.  
“ You look like hell,” Recovery Girl said to him as soon as he entered the room. Harry laughed at the impromptu greeting.  
All Might chose to ignore the old woman and instead greet Harry.  
“ Sorry I’m late Harry, I had a busy morning,” All Might said, collapsing onto the nearest med bed.  
“ It looks to me that you exerted yourself to the point of exhaustion. All before we’re supposed to go help Aizawa and Thirteen at the training center,” Harry said, with an air of agitation.  
All Might blanched at getting called out.  
“ All I’m supposed to do is show up at the last 10 minutes and say something inspiring anyway. It’s not like they really need me right now,” All Might said. He couldn’t see Harry’s face under the hood but knew that there was an unimpressed glare coming from underneath.  
“ Pffft. You’d be lucky enough to get 10 minutes out of your hero form if you tried right now,” Recovery Girl said from the back of the room, eavesdropping.  
“ Well, lucky for you I’ve been saving up some power that I think will help,” Harry said before kissing the man. All Might was caught in surprise before his senses were overwhelmed. It felt like a ball of light was being shoved into his body, heating up the insides to unbearable degrees. What felt like an eternity later, they let up.  
All Might couldn’t speak. He felt like he was just raised from the dead. The exhaustion and overall lack of power were gone. He felt like how he used to feel when he was at the top of his game. Harry truly had an amazing quirk.  
“ You should really stay here and rest before we go, having that much life force shoved into you at once can lower your blood sugar. I’ll get you some juice,” Harry said. All Might didn’t miss how he felt the walls and furniture as he walked to another part of the nurse’s quarters.  
All Might hated the fact that Harry had to go around blinded all the time. It really left him defenseless to his surroundings.  
“ You should listen to that boy Yagi,” Recovery Girl said. “ You’re lucky he has such an amazing quirk or else you’d be in that bed a lot longer than twenty minutes for a juice break,” She said tutting.  
Harry showed back up with a juice box in hand and a certain principle.  
“ Ah All Might it’s good to see you taking some much-needed rest,” Nezu greeted. All Might greeted him back, taking the juice from Harry.  
“ I was actually here to see how our newest staff member was doing and how the lesson with Snipe went yesterday,” Nezu squeaked. All Might looked shocked.  
‘Lesson with Snipe? What’s that guy doing with his beauty?’ All Might thought worriedly.  
“ Oh it went great, Snipe actually figured out how I could use my power in case of emergencies. He gave me these projectiles that when activated, will hit the nearest active enemy. I gave each disk a half-powered kiss of death that should knock them out when hit,” Harry said. He showed off a new utility belt under his cloak that was full of round disks.  
“ Ah, so you found out that your power can be transferred to objects?” Nezu asked.  
“ Only the Kiss of the Death and it lasts for 2 hours max before becoming a regular projectile,” Harry said. “ But this way I don’t have to take off my blindfold unless it’s really needed. Hopefully, I don’t get put in that situation. I hate fighting and hurting other people, but I want to be able to help if the students are put in danger,” he said, with a determined air.  
All Might remembered Harry’s reaction to the school’s lockdown and how panicked he was. The man thought that there was no way Harry could actually fight in a real battle, but it was nice that he was trying to be prepared for the worse. Even if they were in a jam, All Might wouldn’t let anything happen to his little beauty anyway. Being the World’s #1 Hero meant something after all.  
BAM  
Just then Iida burst into the nurse's clinic, completely out of breath.  
“ All Might….villains…..attack…..need help…” Iida gasped out, before passing out from exhaustion.  
Piecing together Iida’s words, All Might deciphered that villains had attacked the UFC.  
He quickly got up to transform into his hero form.  
“ I’m going with you,” Harry said.  
“ Harry you said that you can’t fight-” All Might started to say but Harry cut him off.  
“ What if one of the students is hurt and needs my help? What about Thirteen and Aizawa? I know I may not be a fighter but I can at least help the injured,” Harry said, grabbing All Might’s arm. All Might sighed but didn’t argue further.  
“ All right, I’ll need you to hold on tight,” All Might said. He raced outside and put power into jumping in the direction of the training center. He felt Harry cling to his shoulders and felt the kid's heart start to race. He hoped that Snipe’s training had prepared him enough to at least protect himself and some students.  
Soon enough he landed outside of the training center. He set Harry down beside him.  
He went to take off his blindfold but a small hand stopped him.  
“ No I can’t control it yet,” Harry said.  
“ I won’t be there to guide you and you need to be able to protect the students without me. It’ll be ok. Trust me,” All Might said soothingly. He gently undid Harry’s blindfold.  
Harry kept his eyes shut but nodded firmly.  
He had to help the students, and Aizawa, and Thirteen.  
His own body started to shake with anxiety. Harry’s thoughts were going a mile a minute.  
What if he accidentally hurt a student? What if they saw his powers and treated him like a monster? Could he even fight if he had to? The last time he had to fight was horrible. People screaming, bodies piled everywhere, endless bloodshed.  
He pulled his mind out of the memory. He had to stay strong. At least strong enough to help the students.  
He took a deep breath and followed All Might’s steps.  
The hulking man exuded power and strength. All Might kicked open the doors and announced his presence to the arena.  
Harry looked around the arena. Not far away was a group of students and Thirteen who was on the ground. Her costume was in tatters and she looked badly hurt.  
Harry rushed over to the group, keeping his eyes on the ground, not looking at anyone.  
He heard gasps and comments at All Might's appearance but aimed his attention at the injured Thirteen.  
“ Assistant teacher Angel!” Uraraka yelled in surprise.  
Harry knelt down next to Thirteen’s mutilated body. It looked like one side of her body was turning to ash.  
“ What happened to her?” He asked, struggling to lift the visor on her helmet.  
“ She was affected by a villain with a warping quirk,” Mina said with tears in her eyes.  
“ He used her own quirk against her and and…” she said but tears stopped her from finishing.  
Harry checked her pulse and noted she was still breathing. He pulled a substantial amount of life source from the ground around him and forced it onto Thirteen with a kiss.  
Ignoring the gasps of students around him he focused on Thirteen’s inner life.  
It was starting to replenish but her body was in bad shape. His kiss should keep her alive and well until they could get her to a hospital where they could focus on repairing her damaged body.  
Thirteen must’ve felt her body starting to heal even in her state, and managed to moan in response.  
“Shhh it’s ok, sleep,” Harry said, using his calming trance to lull her into sleep.  
Beside him, Uraraka started to connect the dots.  
“ You have a healing quirk like Recovery Girl don’t you?” she asked.  
Harry chuckled. She was a really smart girl to figure his quirk out that quickly. She reminded him of someone he used to know a long time ago.  
“ Yes I have a very strong healing quirk, and like Recovery Girl’s it’s given through a kiss,” Harry said. The villains seemed to be tied up with All Might in the center of the arena. Harry listened to three of the male students cheer him on from the landing they were at.  
Harry decided to tie his blindfold back on, not wanting to risk harming or scaring any students with his quirk.  
“ Are there any other students that are injured?” Harry asked.  
“ We’re all ok, is Thirteen going to be ok sir?” Sato asked.  
“ She’ll be ok, the other teachers are on their way. I want you guys to go find somewhere to hide, once the rest of the staff gets here, it might get dangerous,” Harry instructed. Nezu stayed behind to gather the rest of the staff and get over here as soon as possible. Harry just hoped that All Might could hold off the villains for that long. From what he heard, it was a pretty big fight. It sounded like there might even be an opponent that's just as strong as All Might.  
“ Uraraka, will you stay? I have a favor to ask you,” Harry said, as the other students went to find a safe hiding spot.  
“ Yes sir, what do you need?” She asked.  
Harry pulled down his hood to reveal his blindfold. He heard Uraraka gasp, he was assuming at the revelation that her teacher was blind. But in reality, she was astonished at how pretty her assistant teacher was. She had thought that the creepy hooded cape was to hide a ghastly injury, not a handsome model-esque face.  
“ I need you to act as my eyes, there may be more injured students that I need to heal. Will you help me find them?” Harry asked. He knew that he should suck it up and undo his blindfold but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
Uraraka nodded fiercely. She was honored to do something important that would help her fellow peers. From then on she took her role as Watchdog very seriously.  
The more she thought about it, the more her assistant teacher’s blindness made sense. It would explain his actions of sitting at the teacher's desk throughout the class and Mr. Aizawa’s strange behavior of guiding him everywhere. Although this revelation didn’t put a dent in her theory that the two were a couple. In fact, it enhanced it that Mr. Aizawa cared so much for Angel that he would act as his eyes in the world.  
Uraraka was leading him towards the plaza when they heard Tsu and Mineta shout below them.  
They were holding Mr. Aizawa who was badly hurt.  
They met them halfway and placed Mr. Aizawa on the ground.  
“ He was beaten pretty bad by this huge guy and another villain basically melted his elbow,” Tsu explained. Uraraka placed her assistant teacher by her homeroom teacher explaining the injuries she could see.  
Harry felt tears rush to his eyes at the possibility that the man who had been so nice to him and that he possibly had feelings for was dead. He felt for a life source through his magic.  
It was faint but it was there. A scan told him both arms were snapped and his elbow was disintegrated. He had severe head trauma and several broken ribs.  
He quickly drew as much energy as he could from the ground and kissed the dying man fiercely.  
He ignores the background noise of Mineta saying that that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and the resounding slap he got from both Tsu and Uraraka.  
He forced more life energy into Aizawa, focusing on knitting back together his elbow and trying to clear up his head damage.  
The result caused Aizawa to stir and mutter ‘Angel?’ before falling back unconscious.  
The scene caused Harry to remember when Aizawa had suggested the name for his hero name. He also remembered hearing the man mutter that he looked like an Angel, not knowing he had said that part out loud. The memory made him blush. Maybe after this event, he should let Aizawa know that the feeling is mutual. He did enjoy the man's sultry deep voice and dry sarcasm. When he had his blindfold off, he wasn’t too bad to look at either. Harry hoped that his age wouldn’t be a problem in the relationship. After all, he was older than the man by at least 3,000 years.  
Harry ran his hand down his fallen crush’s face. He felt hot blood stick to his fingers. He worriedly thought about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been there to save him. Gunshots sounded out around the arena and sounds of fighting stopped. Then he heard Nezu’s voice ring out.  
“ Sorry everyone, I know we’re a bit late but I got the teacher’s over here as fast as a could,” Nezu yelled.  
Harry felt Uraraka jump next to him exclaiming, “ It’s Iida!”.  
The staff started to disperse, helping the rest of the students in the arena.  
Harry explained that he had healed Thirteen and Aizawa as best as he could but they will need hospital treatments as well.  
As soon as everyone was rounded up, they took the students back to the school where they were questioned by police about what had happened. Harry accompanied Aizawa to the Hospital, unwilling to leave his side. Thirteen was also taken with them.  
Harry heard the other staff took All Might and Midoriya to Recovery Girl for injuries.  
Harry wondered if All Might was hurt as badly as Aizawa was.  
His arms were splintered and the doctors didn’t even know if his eyesight would make it.  
At that point, Harry felt a little selfish for not thinking about the man who had kept the villains off of them for so long. He vowed to visit All Might once Aizawa was in a stable enough state.  
\----------

The students of class 1A were questioned by police and had just heard the news about their teacher.  
“ Oh no not his eyes!” Mineta said tearfully.  
“ Speaking of eyes did you guys see our assistant teacher? What was with the blindfold?” Sero asked the group.  
“ Was that assistant teacher Angel? I didn’t recognize him without his hood!” Kirishima replied.  
“ Ya jeez, why would someone hide under a cloak if they were that good looking?” Mineta said.  
“ I agree I would let my beauty shine~~” Aoyama said outlandishly.  
“ We are not to judge assistant teacher Angel on why he chooses to wear a cloak,” Uraraka interjected. “ And if you must know, Angel wears the blindfold because they are blind. He told me himself,” she said.  
“Ya and he had Uraraka to guide him around to look for more injured students,” Tsu added.  
Gasps were heard through the group of students.  
“ He’s blind? Does that have something to do with his quirk or somethin?” Denki asked.  
“ No, he told me his quirk was a high-powered healing quirk much like Recovery Girl’s only stronger,” Uraraka explained.  
“Oh so that’s why he kissed Mr. Aizawa,” Mineta said. That earned weird looks and questioning faces of many students.  
“ A healing quirk has nothing to do with blindness. And that still doesn’t explain the creepy hood,” Sero said.  
“ It’s possible that the hood is to hide his blindness from possible enemies who could use his weakness against him,” Fumikage theorized.  
“ I didn’t think of that,” Denki said, kind of sad that his cool teacher could be hurt from his weakness. 

The students were quiet as they digested these facts. Their sweet and cool assistant teacher who helped explain the more intricate things that Mr. Aizawa was too busy for, was Blind. And he had to hide it, in case a villain was to take advantage of his weakness.  
Non-verbally the students of class 1A agreed to help their assistant teacher the most they could, and show him that he didn’t need to hide his blindness from them out of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long episode with a long chapter. If you want the full experience you can watch episode 13 season one with this.  
> What do you think about Harry coming to terms with his crush on Aizawa?  
> What about the students vowing to make their assistant teacher feel loved and not ashamed of being blind?


	7. True Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER WARNING. Seriously, clear out a chunk of time to get through this monster of a chapter.

Following the terrorist attack on UA students, the school was closed for the day.  
Press releases were made and the school tried to keep everything under wraps as best they could, only saying that only one student was injured and two staff were hospitalized.  
Harry spent that night in the hospital with Aizawa. The whole night he had been unconscious. Both arms were put in casts and his head was wrapped in bandages.  
The nurses thought he was cute and got him a cot to sleep on so he could stay in the same room as Aizawa. Harry had trouble sleeping and spent the night worrying about whether or not Aizawa's quirk and eyesight were damaged.  
He eavesdropped on passing nurses and distant television sets. The news blared about the attack on UA High and questioned whether or not it was safe for students to compete in the upcoming sports festival. Passing nurses gossiped about having a Pro-hero in their ward, and also how hot they thought his little friend was.  
Harry blushed at the comments. It’s not like he was completely unaware of how he looked, but it was different to be called out on it by total strangers.  
He nervously ran his fingers through his long hair, a nervous tic that he had.  
He remembered when he had first woken up with long hair, and what a surprise it had been. Although it wasn’t nearly as big as a surprise when he found out what he’d become.  
A cough broke him out of his thoughts.  
Aizawa was awake! Quickly Harry fumbled blindly around the bed table where a nurse had told him there was water. Nearly knocking over the cup, Harry grabbed it and held it to close where he assumed Aizawa’s face was.  
“ Here, drink this. The nurse said you’d be thirsty when you woke up,” Harry said.  
He felt the drink be lifted from his hand. Desperate gulps of water were all he heard in response. A couple of seconds later he heard a gruff thanks.  
“ No problem. I can get you another if you want-” Harry offered but was cut off.  
“ Not for the water. Thank you for saving me,” Aizawa said, grunting in pain as he tried to sit up.  
Harry didn’t know how to respond to the man.  
“ Harry, I’m not really sure what I experienced back at the arena. But I think I was dying, and you brought me back,” Aizawa said in a serious tone.  
Harry was struck silent. He didn’t think that the man would remember anything from that day, most people on the brink of death don’t.  
“ Judging by your silence I’m right, aren’t I? You brought me back to life,” Aizawa said. The last part was stated as a fact rather than a question.  
“ I- I can explain-” Harry hurriedly said.  
“ Stop. We can talk about it somewhere else. I just wanted to know if my suspicions were correct. No human can have a quirk powerful enough to alter life and death. I was apprehensive at first but now that I’ve witnessed it first hand I know for sure. Maybe my first assumption wasn’t quite as far fetched was it, Angel?” Aizawa said.  
The man had just deduced his biggest secret and had the balls to call him out on it, all without changing his bored tone the whole time.  
Harry wanted to be angry. Angry that the man that he cared so much for had just found out that he’s been lying the whole time about quirks and being human.  
He probably wanted him to leave. He felt tears run down his face, whether they were from anger or sadness, Harry couldn’t tell. He quickly stood up, turning to leave.  
“ I’m sorry, I just couldn’t watch someone I care about die. I’ll go ahead and leave-” Harry said. He tasted the salt from his tears that flowed mercilessly down his face.  
He turned to leave but was caught by a casted arm and pulled onto the hospital bed.  
His head spun a little at the sudden change in movements. Being blind really gave you motion sickness.  
“ No. I want you to stay,” Aizawa said sternly.  
“ But you know. You said that no human could have a quirk that-” Harry started to explain. Aizawa was clearly confused from a head injury, why would he want to be around him if he knew he wasn’t human.  
A pair of rough lips pressed against Harry’s suddenly. It was surprising and Harry started to push life energy back against him. Aizawa surprised him by pulling apart.  
“ No, I didn’t kiss you to be healed,” The man said, slightly irritated.  
“ I kissed you because I want you to stay here. With me. I don’t care what you are. I care who you are, and who you are is a sweet teacher who cares about his students and friends so strongly that he would go into a fight completely blind just to help”.  
Aizawa pressed his forehead against Harry’s. Harry could feel the man’s hot breath against his own.  
Harry felt overwhelmed. Aizawa wanted him to stay even if he wasn’t a human?  
“ So you mean, you like me?” Harry asked stupidly.  
The dense question made the older man laugh. He had just confessed his love for him and he asks if he ‘likes’ him like some highschooler.  
“ Yes, I ‘like’ you Harry,” Aizawa said, in a teasing tone.  
Hearing the actual words made Harry’s heart drop. He actually liked him? He felt a smile stretch across his face, and he closed the gap between them with a kiss.  
Only this time it wasn’t with the intention of healing, it was a kiss of newly discovered passion. They pulled apart and Harry rested his head on Aizawa’s bandaged shoulder.  
“ I ‘like’ you too, Aizawa,” Harry said. His stomach felt like it had popped open and given birth to dozens of butterflies that were now fluttering relentlessly to get out.  
“ Shota. You can call me Shota. And as much as I’d like to keep kissing you, I need to go back to sleep, and so do you,” Aizawa, now dubbed Shota said tiredly. Harry felt the exhaustion start to hit him. It was probably early in the morning and they could still get a couple of hours of sleep before a morning shift doctor came by.  
Harry started to get up and move to his cot but was stopped by an arm around his waist, which effectively pinned him to Aizawa’s side in the hospital bed. Harry had honestly forgotten how strong the man was.  
“ I didn’t say that you could move. Sleep here, this hospital's drafty and you’re basically a space heater,” Aizawa said. Harry tried to argue but heard light snores from the man. The bastard had already fallen asleep, trapping Harry on the bed with him. If given the chance he would’ve argued how this is inappropriate and what would a nurse do if she saw the two of them, but it was obviously a useless fight.  
Accepting his fate Harry snuggled deeper under the covers, relishing in the heat they shared. ‘I could get used to this’, was Harry’s last thought before he drifted to sleep.  
\-----  
Harry woke up to Aizawa moving next to him. He was talking to someone. Harry felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment.  
Aizawa had woken up and was talking to someone in the room and hadn’t thought to wake him up and save him from embarrassment?  
Listening to the conversation Harry heard a woman’s voice. 

“ Shota, your injuries were pretty bad, honestly I don’t know how you made it out of the situation alive. That villain basically used your head as a soccer ball,” the woman said. “ Your arms will heal in a couple of weeks, just don’t strain yourself too much or the fragile new bones will break again,” she lectured.  
“ Thanks for the check-up Doc, glad to see that you haven’t changed at all,” Aizawa said.  
There was a familiarity between the two that Harry couldn’t place.  
“ Pfft, you're welcome for single-handedly saving your eyesight. Dealing with you Pro-Heroes is so troublesome. Anyway, you're free to go. Since you or your…..’ friend’ obviously can’t drive, I called a taxi to pick you up,” the woman said sarcastically. Harry also heard the odd emphasis on the word ‘friend’ and blushed even harder at how their position must have looked.  
“ And seriously take it easy, I don’t want you here anytime soon. The nurses always get so worked up over having ‘such a hot pro-hero’ on the floor,” the Doctor said before leaving the room.  
Harry hit Aizawa on the chest, which was where his hand happened to land.  
“ Ow, what was that for?” Aizawa yelped.  
“ That was for not waking me up and leaving me in such an embarrassing position,” Harry retorted.  
“ Don’t worry about it, Doctor Izumi is an old-time friend. She’s definitely seen worse than this,” Aizawa explained. Harry felt a cast covered hand reach over and touch his face.  
“ Besides, you look so cute when you sleep. I didn’t want to wake you,” The man said in a way that was somehow charming and teasing.  
“ Whatever, let’s get you up, the Doctor said there was a Taxi waiting for us,” Harry said, getting out of the bed and kicking around, looking for his shoes.  
“ They can wait for a second, first I need coffee. There’s a vending machine on the first floor,” Aizawa said.  
Soon enough the two were out of the room, and what a sight the pair made. Only one good set of eyes and working arms between the two. Somehow they managed to get to the first-floor coffee machine, with only bumping into a few walls.  
Aizawa was still recovering and heavily leaned onto Harry as they walked towards the taxi. Aizawa told the driver his address and the car started to move.  
“ Will you be ok in your apartment on your own?” Harry asked in the seat next to him.  
“ No, I won’t be able to use my arms for at least a week and will need someone to help me. That’s why you're coming home with me until I can function normally,” Aizawa said in a matter-of-fact way.  
Harry’s eyes widened.  
“ You’re asking me to come live with you?” Harry asked, shocked.  
“ Well we are together now, and it’s only until I can use my arms again, so it’s not like you have to stay forever. I mean unless you wanted to,” Aizawa mumbled that last bit.  
Harry almost cried at the fact that the man wanted him to live with him.  
“ Of course I want to live with you. I just didn’t think it would be that soon,” Harry said truthfully.  
“ Well, that’s good to hear, because I honestly wasn’t looking forward to breaking into UA dorms at night just so I could sleep next to you again. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve slept as good as I did last night than I have in the past months,” Aizawa said.  
Hearing Aizawa admit to wanting to sleep next to him made Harry internally happy. He never really had someone be so genuine towards him. Harry shifted closer to the man and rested his head on his shoulder. They enjoyed each other's company in silence until they arrived at Aizawa’s apartment.  
As they walked, Harry listened to the new area around him. They seemed to be in a small city. He didn’t hear too many cars but heard people chatting as they walked around.  
“ I live on the first floor so at least we don’t have to climb stairs,” Aizawa mentioned. They stopped at what Harry assumed to be a door, as he heard Aizawa fumble with keys and somehow use his two very broken hands, to unlock the door.  
Once inside the apartment, Aizawa started to narrate the space for him.  
“ It’s small with one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. Straight ahead is the living room, to the left is the kitchen. There’s a hallway past that on the left. The last door on the left is the bedroom, and the first door on the right is the bathroom.  
I’d love to give a grand tour but I’m about to pass out. I’ll be asleep for the foreseeable future. Feel free to take off your blindfold, you don’t have to worry about seeing anyone here,” Aizawa said. The man placed a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek before walking away. He heard a door close some ways away and assumed that Aizawa was now out cold in his bedroom.  
Assuming it was safe enough, Harry untied his blindfold. Blinking and adjusting to the light he finally got to look at the place he’d be living at.  
It was a small apartment and just as Aizawa had described it. Only the man had chosen to leave out the fact that it was an absolute mess.  
The kitchen sink was piled with dishes, open food packages were left out on the counters. The living room was simple with an Americanised couch and coffee table. But both pieces of furniture were covered in food wrappers and school papers to grade.  
Harry honestly was kind of shocked at the mess. But he started reasoning that Aizawa was a single man with two jobs as a teacher and a pro-hero.  
His only free time was probably to sleep and eat.  
Seeing that Aizawa was probably going to be asleep for a couple of hours Harry decided to help him out and clean the place. It wouldn’t even be that hard for him, after all, he had spent most of his childhood cleaning his relative's house. Despite it being child-labor Harry actually really enjoyed cleaning. It was one of the only times he was left alone and not beaten or verbally abused.  
So with the plan in motion, Harry set off to find cleaning supplies and hopefully a broom.  
Several hours later, found an apartment that looked completely different. It was like it was hit with a tornado of bleach and air freshener.  
Harry had even started reading over some of the student’s papers that had been scattered across the coffee table. He had graded some of Class A’s homework before but didn’t want them to get too suspicious when they noticed it’s not Aizawa’s handwriting. Harry was really impressed with his students. Each one of them truly wanted to be a hero and make the world a better place.  
It gave him hope that this world would turn out differently than his own.  
A scratching sound made Harry nearly jump out of his skin. He looked over at the glass door attached to the living room that led out to a small balcony of sorts.  
The scratching sound was a large fluffy cat that was scratching adamantly at the glass.  
‘I didn’t know Aizawa had a cat.’ Harry thought. Harry opened the glass door and the fluffy cat rubbed against his legs, purring fiercely.  
Harry petted the soft fur. The cat looked older with some mats in its fur, no doubt from life outside. It was large with brown spots covering tan fur.  
“ Wow, you’re a pretty cat. Are you hungry?” Harry asked, not feeling stupid for talking to an animal. He talked to animals all the time like Buckbeak and Crookshanks.  
The large cat meowed in response. Harry got a can of tuna from the kitchen. Harry hoped that he didn’t notice it was gone.  
The cat eagerly ate the canned tuna and purred in thanks.  
“ I see you found Nuisance,” a gruff voice sounded behind him. It was Aizawa, he looked substantially better after getting some more rest.  
“ I hope you don’t mind, he told me he was hungry,” Harry said.  
Aizawa shook his head and sat down on the now clean couch in the living room.  
“ No, I’ve been feeding that cat for a couple of years now, he seems to always find his way back no matter how mean I am to him,” Aizawa said.  
Harry continued to pet the cat who was enjoying the attention.  
“ He says that his name’s not Nuisance and that he came back to you because you were the only person to give him tuna,” Harry said before he could stop himself. He didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
“ Well, what’s the cat’s name then?” Aizawa asks, not missing a beat.  
Harry sputters. “ You’re not at all concerned about why I can talk to animals?”  
“ Well, I was going to ask, but first I want to know what the cat’s name is,” Aizawa says bored.  
The cat purred deeply and rubbed his head against Harry’s hand.  
“ His name is Akemi. This is his fourth reincarnation. He’s enjoyed his life as a cat but grows older and wishes to settle down for his last years,” Harry relays. The cat looked at him with wise eyes.  
‘I’m pleased to meet you Death, although I pictured you differently,’ The cat now dubbed Akemi purred to Harry. Harry nodded in greeting although he chose not to translate that part. Harry always found it odd how animals and older people could always tell who he was. Maybe it was because they were closer to death already, and more open to his presence.  
Aizawa seemed to think for a second.  
“ I’m going to make some more coffee and then you can explain why you can talk to cats, and continue our conversation from the hospital,” he said. Getting up and walking to the kitchen. Harry gulped and remembered what they had talked about.  
Aizawa knew that he wasn’t human and yet he had invited him into his home and even said they were a couple now.  
Harry wasn’t sure how to process this. How could Aizawa be so calm about this? The last time people found out what he is, he was thrown into a coffin and buried alive for 3000 years.  
Aizawa settled back onto the couch, coffee in hand, and looked expectantly at Harry.  
Harry gulped nervously. He got up and shakingly sat next to the man. Akemi let out a disgruntled meow as he stopped petting him, and chose to settle on top of Aizawa's feet instead.  
Harry took a shaky breath and felt Aizawa, place his hand over his.  
“ Hey, take your time. However long you need, I’ll be right here,” Aizawa said.  
Feeling less anxious Harry started his story.  
“ You’re right, no human person could have a quirk that powerful. I’m not human, but I used to be,” Harry said. With that, Harry told him of his birth and the race of people he belonged to called wizards. He talked about the terrible wars that orphaned him at a young age and forced him into an abusive relative's home. Then when he was older he was shown his true world and the people he belonged to. He talked about the wonders that were the wizarding world and of magical creatures like dragons and unicorns. But he also talked about the tremendous burden that was placed on him. He had to fulfill a prophecy where he had to murder the overlord that had murdered his parents, or his world would be doomed. His schooling years were filled with tests and trials that Harry later found out were all planned to make him stronger and prepare him for battle. Giant man-eating snakes and soul-sucking dementors were the real-life horrors he had to face. But nothing compared to the actual battle. When he was 16 he witnessed friends, classmates, and others slaughtered by the hundreds on the battlefield.  
He was helpless to stop it and watched as the bodies piled up and the screaming withheld. It only stopped when he defeated the madmen in a duel.  
But something changed inside of him after that. He started seeing inhuman things, people he thought to be dead talked to him. Whispering shadows followed him everywhere. He forced himself into solitude for years.  
Partly to hide from his relentless followers who cried for his help after he had defeated the dark lord. Partly to hide from his guilt of letting those most precious to him be murdered. And partly to try to make sense of what was happening to him.  
He went through physical changes, his hair grew long and he gained an ethereal beauty.  
He thought he was going insane until the ghost of his godfather appeared to him one day. He dismissed it away, thinking it to be the lost souls that tortured him restlessly.  
But this one was different. It told him information, what was happening to him, what he was.  
Unbeknownst to him, he had collected three mythical objects that once obtained turn you into the Master of Death. A children’s story to wizards that turned out to have a bit of truth. He had in fact collected all three but they had in turn, absorbed into his body and changed his whole being.  
Now he was the personification of Death. The lost souls that whispered to him and appeared to him were waiting to be taken to the realm of the dead.  
And his ethereal appearance was to calm mortal beings who were on the verge of death, so he could easily take and guide their souls to the afterlife.  
This was a handy trick if it wasn’t for the fact that Harry had no idea how to control it. It wasn’t like there was a manual or anything that told him how to not look at someone and have them not fall into a coma.  
The first time he went out for groceries he had knocked the poor checker boy out cold. Harry had felt so bad that he left the money on the counter and booked it out of the store as fast as he could. After that he had things delivered, he didn’t want to risk hurting someone accidentally.  
However, he spent his solitude differently now and focused on guiding the lost souls that came to him to the afterlife. He didn’t leave his home until the soul of a man refused to leave until his daughter came with him.  
Harry tried explaining the whole living dead situation to him but the man was stubborn. It wasn’t until Harry was led by the spirit to a devastating scene. It was a house fire. The home was completely engulfed in flames and the firefighters were trying desperately to stop the inferno from spreading. The man had already perished in the fire but told him his daughter was still in there.  
Harry was hesitant to walk into the burning building but noticed that none of the people around him noticed his presence. On his forearm burned the mark of the Deathly Hallows, seemingly reminding him that the three tools had been absorbed into his person. His body must be invisible thanks to the invisibility cloak.  
What are the chances that the elder wand would make him impervious to flames?  
Turns out those chances were high since his hand that had been stretched out to the flames came back unscathed.  
Taking a breath, Harry ventured into the blazing house. Soon enough he found the body of a girl lying underneath a section of the collapsed roof. Her contorted body let him know that she was barely hanging onto the world of the living.  
Walking closer she coughed warily at him.  
“ Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok,” Harry said, trying to soothe the dying child. His calming gaze and appearance seemed to work as the child visibly relaxed.  
The child’s breathing became labored as her lungs filled with smoke. She didn’t have much time left.  
Not wanting to prolong the child’s suffering, Harry followed the instructions that the ghost of his godfather had given him.  
He softly kissed the child, taking her soul with the action. Soon after the body stilled in death, and the spirit of a small girl appeared next to him. She looked scared at seeing herself lying there, her body twisted under the rubble.  
Harry turned her away from the scene.  
“ You were very brave back there, you did such a great job,” He said, trying to cheer the child up.  
“ There’s someone waiting for you outside,” He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the house, as it fully collapsed into debris and smoke.  
As soon as the girl saw her dad, she rushed into his arms. The reunion was heartfelt and full of tears. It was almost heartwarming until you realize that both of them are dead.  
The father thanked Harry as he led the two into the afterlife.  
That was the first time he had taken a soul from a living person. He cried for a week after that, cursing out any higher being that would listen.  
Why did he have to carry the burden of life and death? 

Not very long after, his house was broken into by hoards of people.  
Harry recognized a few of the survivors of the battle. They were screaming that he was a monster. Someone had seen what he’d done to the poor checker boy, and they were also fearful of his inhuman appearance.  
Wizards were never ones to be accepting of things they did not understand.  
Harry was captured and taken to the Ministry of Magic. There they condemned him for the murder of the dark lord, becoming an unknown creature, and the murder of Hermione Granger. The last decree made Harry look up.  
He was being held by two guards and in chains, in front of the WizenGamot.  
In front of him was an open casket with a very dead, Hermione Granger. Beside it was a very angry and red-faced Ron.  
Harry hadn’t seen either of them since the battle. He couldn’t even wrap his head around the why or how Hermione was dead and that he was being blamed for it.  
Looking back on it, Harry concluded that the wizarding world had come to see him as too powerful and a threat to their way of life. They needed a way to get rid of him and just pinned whatever was convenient onto him.  
But at the moment Harry couldn’t even start to think about things like that. He was too focused on the body of one of his dear friends, lying motionless in front of him.  
Hyper Focused he wandlessly knocked out the guards and in a show of inhuman power, broke through his shackles. There were screams and shouts to capture him and screams that he was an unhinged creature.  
Harry made his way to Hermione’s body with one thing in mind.  
Ron shoved him back, yelling about something that Harry was not in the right mindset to pay attention to. Harry quickly used an overpowered gaze to knock Ron out.  
Harry couldn’t bring himself to care or bring human emotions and thoughts into this. He was on a completely different plane of existence.  
He was working in his element, the realm of Life and Death.  
He looked down at his dear friend, and kissed her cold lips, forcing the entirety of her soul back into her body.  
He pulled back to watch her take her first breath, eyes widening at the sight of him.  
She had experienced the feeling of being passed between the realm of life and death. She knew what he was and had seen his true form.  
Whatever his dear friend had to say about it, Harry never got to know because right after he performed the Kiss of Life in front of a room of wizards, all hell broke loose.  
He was captured again, but this time they wasted no time with trials and laws. This time they worked fast out of fear and hatred.  
They made a coffin filled with every ward and spell they knew to keep him trapped, and buried him alive deep underground. 

Unknown to them, Harry could have broken out of his restraints anytime he wanted to. But he didn’t. He had seen the look in Hermione’s eyes when he resurrected her.  
She was scared. Scared of what he was. Scared of the power he held.  
That was the final conclusion that Harry needed. He didn’t belong in the human world. Mortals feared death, it was in every religion and culture in the world.  
He’d never be accepted for who he was. For what he was.  
So Harry, otherwise known as Death, decided to sleep. He planned to sleep until the world collapsed into itself and the cosmos gave birth to a new world.  
But he didn’t plan on being woken up 3000 years later and thrown into a world where his powers were mildly accepted.  
Granted he had to hide them and they were called ‘quirks’ but it was enough for Harry to try living among mortals again. He was even starting to enjoy it. His students reminded him of the joy of youth and Aizawa had reminded him of the feeling of love.  
But Harry had to screw it all up and do the thing that made his best friend fear him.  
It never failed that once someone saw what he could truly do, they would never accept him.  
Now he found himself telling all of this to a man who he had brought back from the brink of death. A man who knew he was inhuman and now knew the whole truth.  
The room was eerily silent as Harry waited for a reaction.  
“ You went to sleep for 3000 years just to avoid people that you didn’t want to deal with?” Aizawa finally asked.  
Harry blanched at the comment. His jaw hung open in surprise. After telling him his whole life story THAT’S what Aizawa got from it. That he avoided his problems by taking a 3000-year dirt nap.  
“ When you say it like that you make it seem less than it was. I was dangerous, I’m dangerous now. They didn’t know what I was and they feared me for the right reasons. I don’t blame them for what they did. I can't control most of my powers as it is,” Harry said.  
“ You say that and yet this entire time you’ve had your blindfold off and haven’t used your powers on me at all,” Aizawa said, this time looking straight at him to prove the point.  
Harry looked back at the man.  
He gasped in surprise. He was looking straight at him and nothing was happening.  
He grabbed Aizawa’s face in his hands.  
“ I can look straight at you!” Harry said happily. Aizawa nodded slowly.  
“ Ya and you’re squishing my face,” he replied.  
Harry let go of him quickly with a muttered sorry.  
“ Wait, why is it that I can look at you without you falling asleep, now? What changed?” Harry asked.  
This time Aizawa grabbed Harry’s face and pulled him closer.  
“ Maybe because this time you’re not afraid. You told me who you are and I accept that. Maybe this is your body's way of showing that you’re not worried about what I’ll think about your powers,” He said  
Harry thought about what he said. Could it be that his gaze is just a reactant to his fear of how people will treat him if they knew what he could do?  
Harry kissed Aizawa quickly.  
“ Shota you’re a genius! I never thought about that before,” Harry said, using Aizawa’s first name. The man continued to stare at Harry intensely.  
“ Shota are you okay? Why are you staring like that?” Harry asked he was starting to get worried.  
“ I haven’t got to see your eyes like this before. They’re beautiful, just like the rest of you,” Aizawa says kind of in a daze.  
Harry blushed at the compliment.  
“ Oh thank you, I forgot that you wouldn’t have seen them before with the blindfold. When I was young people used to say my eyes were my best feature,” Harry replies.  
“ It’s a good thing that you’re going to continue to wear that blindfold until you can control your power, otherwise I think I’d get too jealous. Can’t have everyone staring at what’s mine,” Aizawa says, possessively wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Harry close to him. Harry squeaked at the movement.  
He blushed even harder at the comment. Aizawa’s sudden possessiveness made his body grow hot.  
“ Isn’t it a little early in the relationship to be so possessive?” Harry asks, slightly teasing, trying not to be so sexually flustered.  
“ Not when my partner looks like you,” Aizawa stated.  
The man pulled him into a kiss that was a lot steamier than the one he had gotten at the hospital.  
Harry decided that this was one of his new favorite things to do. The notion was even furthered when he felt a rough tongue push past his lips and explore the inside of his mouth. He groaned at the foreign feeling but continued to relish in the pleasurable feeling.  
He only took a breath when they pulled apart for much-needed air, a thin line of saliva lewdly connected them still.  
Harry looked over his new boyfriend's face again. He was scruffy with unkempt facial hair and dark tired eyes.  
“ Oh my god, your forehead’s bleeding!” Harry said in surprise. The makeout session must have opened up a healing wound on his forehead. Which would explain the blood pouring from his bandages.  
“ Oh, I guess I better change them. Hey while I’m busy would you mind calling for takeout? There’s the number of a local place on the fridge. Just ask for 2 number fours and tell them it’s for Shota. The old woman that owns the place knows me well enough,” Aizawa explained, as he got up and walked nonchalantly to the bathroom.  
He behaved totally normal.  
Harry on the other hand had never felt so hot and bothered.  
He quickly snapped out of it and went to call the place. He tried to remember how Shota had told him to work a cell phone.  
That was one thing Harry had trouble with. After 3000 years technology had really changed. Granted, wizards were not the most tech-savvy people in the first place.  
Harry barely remembered how to work a payphone from that time he was in muggle London.  
As he wrestled with Aizawa’s cell phone Harry heard another voice call out.  
‘ Hey if you’re ordering food, get me some spicy tuna rolls,’ it said.  
Harry looked down to where the voice came from and saw Akemi by his feet.  
Oh god, he had forgotten that the CAT was still there. He had seen everything including that steamy makeout session. Harry hadn’t been this embarrassed over a cat before.  
‘Hey there’s no reason to be embarrassed kid, he’s pretty hot. I’ve definitely made out with worse looking people in all my lives. Now about those spicy tuna rolls..’ Akemi purred.  
Harry was starting to regret letting an over-talkative cat into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it happened. Harry told Aizawa his truth. (and long-ass backstory)  
> There's some fluffy relationship stuff and moving into some steamy stuff.  
> Seven chapters in and they finally admit their feelings and have a good makeout session.  
> That's my gift to you. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want this continued. I've recently started watching BNHA again and this plot bunny came to mind.


End file.
